20 yrs later
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: when Foxglove becomes a permanent part of the rescue rangers, it seems chip has Gadget all to himself, but when a future chip comes and tells him Gadget will die tragedy strikes, will chip be able to save her before its too late? r&r please


****

20 Years Later

Chapter 1

Monty burst into the room carrying a big plate of sweet smelling cheese cake. "Tu-ra-loo," he shouted, "If this ain't the best cake I ever made I don't know what is." Dale and foxglove walked into the room. Foxglove had now become a permanent part of the rescue rangers and had confessed her feelings to Dale. They were now a couple engaged to be married. Of course, Foxglove was running things, 

" …And I want us to be married at that cathedral ok? Oh, and should we have four kids or five?" she asked.

"Hold your horses cowgirl," dale replied, "Let me at least have some of Monty's cheese cake before you start bombarding me with questions."

"Good idea," she answered, "Monty looks like he's about to have a jumbo cheese attack." Dale laughed but saw that she was telling the truth. Sure enough, Monterey Jack had that old "cheese attack" look on his face. Suddenly, Chip burst into the room.

"oh no, oh no, oh no!!!" he cried, " this can't be happening, not now, not EVER!"

Dale, Foxglove, Monty, and Zipper all looked at each other with questioning glances. "something wrong chipper me lad?" Monty asked while everyone nodded their heads.

"It's nothing………oh who am I kidding it's something, a really BIG something I might add," he replied.

"Well, what is it? You can tell us Chip," Foxglove said.

"thanks I appreciate that," chip replied, "ok I'll tell you. I had this really big bouquet of machine parts and flowers that I made for Gadget but now I can't find it and I know she's coming home from the dump soon!! What am I going to do!?" 

" sounds like quite a jam you're in chip," dale said, " I remember when I used to worry about impressing Gadget too." Dale got a faraway look on his face and gazed into the distance for 2 whole minutes before Foxglove punched him in the arm. "Ow!! I said _used_ to," he responded.

"But that was _before_ you met me right?," Foxglove said keeping her fist up in a threatening way.

"Of course, of course," dale said. Chip started to laugh but was interrupted by a shout outside the tree house.

" Hey guys I'm back could u help me carry in some of my things?" an anonymous voice said.

"Uh sure Gadget luv," Monty said, " We'll cover for you chipper, now go find that gift and be quick mate."

"Thanks Monterey," Chip answered, "I'll be quick I promise." So Dale, Monty, and Foxglove went to help the voice who was obviously Gadget.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long but there were so many good supplies at the dump I couldn't even carry it all back," Gadget looked around, " Where's Chip?"

"uh……out," dale said, "yeah that's it he went out."

"oh, I hope he's ok." Gadget said.

"sure he is why wouldn't he be." Foxglove said.

"I don't know I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Gadget replied, " oh well it's probably nothing let's get started." So the four of them got started. They brought in typewriters, keyboards, propellers from broken toys and lots of other things. "thanks so much for all your help guys," said Gadget, " we can head inside now."

"uh wait let me see something first luv." Monty stuttered. He walked into the tree house and looked for Chip. "Chip where are u mate Gadget's about to come in you better have that bouquet you were talking about." Monty warned. He sighed as he shouted out, "ok Gadget come on in."

"um ok," she replied, " though I don't know why you needed to come in and check things for me."

"um…added perk I guess," He replied as Chip walked into the room.

" oh chip am I glad to see you," said Gadget.

"you are?" he replied.

"sure why wouldn't I be," she said, " I need you to come back with me to the dump to get the things I left behind."

"OK I'D LOVE TO!!!!!!" he said, " uh I mean sure I guess I could." The others laughed as Chip and Gadget walked out the door.

****

Chapter 2

"awwwww wasn't that just the cutest thing you ever saw?" Foxglove asked.

"It sure was Foxy," dale replied, " and now that they're gone let's relax and watch some T.V."

"I'm all for that mate" Monty said. The three of them sat down on the couch and were just starting to relax when _BOOM_! Something crashed right in front of them. Then, something even weirder happened, a chipmunk who looked just like chip but older came out.

"who are you?" dale shouted.

" Dale you bruise me," the chipmunk replied, " of all people I would have thought you would know your own best friend when you saw him." 

" that's impossible, my best friend is chip and he's not here." dale said.

" but you don't understand, I _am_ chip." the chipmunk said.

" but how is that possible?" foxglove said, "chip went out a while ago, plus, you look much older than he is."

" that's just it Foxglove, I'm chip but from 20 yrs. from now." he replied.

" I don't know if we should trust you mate." Monty said.

" I think I know how to prove of he's telling the truth Monty no need to get ugly," foxglove said quickly, eyeing how he looked ready to pounce, " we can just ask him a question that only the real chip would know."

" I like that idea, bring it on." the chipmunk said.

" ok I got a good one," dale said, " ok Mr. Future chip what is the one thing you like more than anything?"

" that's easy, the one thing I like more than anything is the love of my life Gadget," future chip answered.

" well now we know we can trust you chipper," Monty said smiling. He looked around at the machine that had crashed in their house, " Tu-ra-loo, that's some device you got there, what is it?" 

" top quality time-travelling device, took me and Sparky 20 years to get it right." future chip answered.

" Betcha anything Gadget would've loved to take this apart to see how it worked," Monty chuckled, "sweet lass she is."

" yeah she is isn't she…… oh my goodness Gadget!! I almost forgot why I came. You said the younger version of me went out earlier right?" Future chip said looking frantic.

"yes, why do u ask?" foxglove responded.

"where did he, I mean _I_ go?" Future chip asked, " this is very important!"

"he, I mean _you, _went out with Gadget to the dump to get some things she left behind from her last trip." Monty said.

" oh no it's almost too late, we have to stop me before I do something I'll regret!" future chip cried, " Now, where 's the ranger plane? If I remember this correctly it should be in that shaft to the garage." 

The four of them ran to the shaft and slid down the pole to the garage where the ranger plane and the ranger mobile waited for them. Beside the ranger plane, there was an empty space where the ranger wing should have been. 

" just how I remember it," future chip said satisfyingly, " come on, we have to get going."

They climbed into the ranger plane and flew off. Everyone was surprised at how well future chip knew how to fly the plane seeing as how the chip they knew never knew how to fly the ranger plane.

" that's some bonza flying there chipper, where'd you learn how to do that?" Monty asked.

"I'll explain all of this later when we find the younger me," future chip replied. 

They flew and flew until it started to seem like they were flying in circles. Just when they thought they should just give up and go back and wait, they saw the younger chip struggling below with what looked like a computer monitor.

" It's him, I mean _you_!" dale cried, " right down there!" he pointed to the struggling chip.

Foxglove kissed him and yelled, " isn't my dale smart!"

"he sure is and he's also a life saver , literally!" future chip cried as he swerved down to scoop up the struggling chip.

__

Meanwhile:

"golly chip I really appreciate your help," Gadget said.

"no *grunt* problem, any *grunt* time," chip replied as he struggled to keep the computer monitor over his head.

"Oh good we're really close to the tree house so you can……" Gadget started to say, but she was interrupted by the ranger plane, which swooped over them and scooped up chip. "CHIP!!!!!!!!" Gadget cried. As she ran after the plane, she got a glimpse of the pilot. She was so surprised that she stopped right in her tracks and stood there with her mouth agape. _Hmm that's strange_ she thought_, the pilot looks just like chip but…older, but how can that be if chip was just scooped up by the plane? and how did that guy know how to fly the plane if I'm the only one who knows how? I better follow them, chip and the others might be in trouble._ After thinking this, she bolted to try to keep up with the plane

__

Meanwhile in the plane

The plane swerved and swayed with the added weight of the younger chip. 

" hey guys what's the deal, I was just walking home with Gadget and all of a sudden you scoop me up……hey wait a sec, how are you flying this plane without Gadget? she's the only one who knows how to fly it," chip asked. He looked at the pilot and gasped, " who are you? You look just like me, how is that possible?"

"I'll explain everything once we get to the tree house," the future chip replied. Fortunately for chip, the tree house was coming into view. Future chip swerved the plane as he landed. When they had landed, they all climbed out and went to the couch to sit down and listen to the future chip explain.

"ok so tell us mate, why are you here and what was so important that we had to get chip from his trip with Gadget?" Monty asked while the others waited expectantly. 

"well what happened was……" future chip started to explain when _Bang!_ a very tired and angry looking Gadget burst through the door. As the future chip looked up he saw her and a smile wiped across his face. "Gadget!" Future chip cried as he rushed over to her and lifted her up, " I 'm so glad you're ok."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," Gadget screamed as he picked her up, " Who are you and what are you doing here?" The future chip put her down and was about to explain when Gadget suddenly said, " Never mind I don't want to know, all I want to do is save my friends."

"Gadget you don't understand," said Foxglove, " He's not here to hurt us he just needs to tell chip something."

Gadget gasped, "and now he's brainwashed you too. At least they haven't got you chip," she cried. She ran over to chip and grabbed his arm, " don't worry guys, I'll come back later to unbrainwash you."

"no wait you don't under…" the future chip tried once more to explain but was cut off by Gadget and Chip running out the door.

****

Chapter 3

"oh no, now what am I going to do?" future chip asked, " telling me was the last chance I had of saving Gadget."

" well you can start by telling us why you're here and why you need to save Gadget," said Monty.

"well, it went kinda like this, a long time ago, well, actually its today for you guys, I went on that trip with Gadget. I never really found that bouquet but I did find a ring and I proposed to her that day. After we were married we moved out of the tree house so we could raise our kids Geegaw and Jennifer. Awhile after we got a call from you guys saying that you needed extra help on a case. Gadget was sceptical but I urged her on until she agreed," At this point future chip's voice was cracking, " so we helped out and we had almost solved the case when fat cat's gang struck out its new member, killer, he wasn't tame. We retreated as fast as we could but Gadget couldn't keep up *sniff* and then *sniff* he caught her under his paw, I tried to save her but you guys made me leave *sniff* as we ran out of the building we heard an ear piercing scream and *sniff*, *sniff*, *sob* I knew she was gone," after saying this he kneeled down and sobbed, "After her death I wanted to change things so badly, and I did everything I could. I called Sparky to help me build a time travelling device. It took us twenty years to get it right, but as soon as we did I got right in and came hear to this day to try and save her."

"oh my," said Foxglove, "you must really love her to go to that much trouble."

"I do," he replied, "I always have. But we have to stop me from proposing."

"right," the others said at the same time. They all hopped into the ranger plane and flew off.

__

Meanwhile

"um…Gadget, I don't know who that guy was but I need to do something I should have done a long time ago," said chip.

"oh? What's that Chip?" Gadget replied as chip got down on one knee. He pulled something out of the inside pocket of his jacket. 

"Gadget……will…you marry me?" asked Chip.

"um…well…I…YES!" she cried.

They smiled at each other and took each other's hand. Little did they know, the ranger plane hovering above them had seen the whole thing.

"oh no we're too late," said Future chip.

"hold on," said Monty, "you never came when it happened to you, Gadget's always telling me that if you do something to the past, you alter the future."

" you're right, I never thought of that," future chip replied.

" hey look they're moving," said dale.

"we can use Gadget's walkie-talkie homing device to see where there going," said Foxglove. So the five of them homed in on their conversation and found out they were going to a fancy Chinese restaurant to celebrate their engagement. Then, they swerved the plane and flew to the restaurant to meet them there.

****

Chapter 4

"golly chip, this sure is a nice restaurant and look at that beautiful diamond in the case over there," said Gadget as she pointed to a glass case with just about the hugest diamond they'd ever seen. "I'm surprised Fat Cat or Professor Nimnul hasn't tried to steal it yet." Just then, _Crash!_ The ranger plane crashed into the restaurant, followed by Fat Cat and his gang!

" what? This isn't how it went, this never happened before," future chip said as he realized what was going on.

"this must've been the part that was altered mate," replied Monty.

"its you again," cried Gadget, "at least now I know you work for Fat Cat."

"no, I don't honest," future chip replied. He rushed over to Gadget and picked her up, " I'll explain everything later," he said as he began running with Gadget in his arms. "everyone RETREAT NOW!!!" he yelled. Everyone began running at top speed.

"hey chipper, where's that cat you were talking about?" asked Monty.

" Just keep running and be thankful that they haven't brought out…" future chip started to say.

" Leaving so soon," interrupted Fat Cat, "what a pity, we were having such a good time, and besides you haven't met our newest friend. Oh killer!" A ferocious looking feline came out of nowhere. He had beady red eyes and ghostly white hair and his knife-like fangs shone in the sunlight. He was so scary that everyone stopped running, including Future Chip. This sudden stop caused Future chip to drop Gadget, knocking her unconscious. Killer thrashed about, destroying everything in sight. 

"everyone run NOW!" Monty yelled.

"no Monty we can't, Gadget's back there," Future chip yelled.

"Leave her for now mate," Monty replied.

"I can't," Future chip said, "this will happen like I didn't want it to." Though he disagreed, he did as they said. As they left they heard a ear piercing scream and then, when they turned around they saw Gadget running out of the building.

"what? How is that possible?" Future chip said.

"guess you altered that part of the future too, chip," replied dale as a very confused Gadget ran up to them.

"ok I'm confused," she said, "are you a good guy or a bad guy, I'm ready to listen." So Future chip explained again to chip and Gadget, who were hearing it for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were working for Fat Cat," Gadget said after he had finished explaining.

" that's ok," future chip answered, "I'm just glad I was able to alter the future enough so that you wouldn't die."

"well guys, let's get back to the tree house," chip (younger) said.

"but what about Fat Cat, we haven't defeated him yet," said Foxglove.

"that's ok, while we were fighting killer I…" chip (younger) started to say.

"…called the police?" future chip finished.

"um…yeah…how did you know?" chip (younger) asked.

"hey I'm from the future remember, this already happened for me," future chip answered.

"well now that we cleared that up, I'm all for chip's idea," Gadget said as she looked at her new fiancé. Chip looked back just as intently at his new beautiful bride to be. Future Chip nodded satisfyingly as they hopped into the ranger plane and flew home.

****

Chapter 5

Once they were back at the tree house, they decided it was time for Future chip to go home to his children and, hopefully, his wife. So they went to where the time-travelling device had landed.

"golly, it sure is a shame that I won't be able to take this apart and see how it works," said Gadget as Monty chuckled to himself at his accuracy.

"now, when I get back to the future, you might forget that I was ever here," future chip said, "so in case you do, I'll contact you with this."

"Are you sure you want us to remember this adventure?" said Foxglove.

"positive, I want to notify you if it worked," he replied, " and now, it's time for me to leave, Gadget, don't get into too much trouble, and chip…treat you're wife well and don't force her to do anything you might regret."

"I won't," chip replied as his future self climbed into the time-travelling machine and start to turn knobs. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed and he disappeared. A few seconds later, a beeping noise came from the object Future chip had given them before he left. As Gadget turned it on, a hologram came up of the future family waving. Everyone was happy to see that standing beside future chip, holding her son and daughter, was the future Gadget. Chip put his arm around his fiancé and whispered to himself, "I won't."

****

The End 


End file.
